Episode 2-87
Kasak convinces Yuta to use his ability to nullify the concealment transcendental that had covered Teo enshrined in ice. Yuta wonderes, why bother concealing something of no apparent value? Leez prepares to leave with Asha wearing multiple layers of winter clothing, which Ran considered out of character for her, because of how little she was at the water channel. Leez denies being sick, and leaves with Asha. Ran stays behind because of his Half-phobia. Later, Leez greets Yuta at the ice field. Yuta is badly surprised at her choice of wardrobe, but she misunderstands (or pretends to misunderstand) his expression as disappointment over the shirt she purchased for him. She runs off, saying she'll tell Ran to buy something new for him. Yuta becomes upset with Kasak and demands to know what he told her. Kasak blandly replies with the 'Hyung-nim' that he never gave her any wardrobe advice, but the honorofics just upset Yuta further. Leez tries to greet Asha, but Asha ignores her and walks away. Parr offers to explain the situation. Lutz, Claude, and Asha discuss how they would recover Teo's body from the ice, which has so far resisted all attempts to melt it. They also discuss the importance of having Yuta as an ally to humans, as they wouldn't want him to use his nullification abilities against them. Asha brings up the possibility that the purpose of the ice was to prevent decomposition and conceal Teo's name from the underworld: for those who die before their set lifespan, the underworld must cross off their name manually, but it is possible to fool it by stopping the decomposition. Asha questions Claude on whether he can see the remaining lifespan of someone who is already dead.Season 2 Chapter 20: The Weapon of a God (8) However, both Claude and Lutz consider the point moot since the spell of resurrection no longer existed. Asha tells Claude to stop pretending to be ignorant. In response, he warns her of the consequences of using the spell, noting that there is a reason the God only allowed her to use it, and that Teo isn't important to her. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Gandharva is capable of concealment transcendentals. This may be the true reason Leez didn't see him when she stepped on him early in the series.Season 1 Chapter 2: The Girl with a God's Name (2) * Kasak finally fulfills his promise of calling Yuta 'hyung-nim.'Season 1 Chapter 57: The Wavering King (7) Sadly, Yuta doesn't appreciate it. * Asha wonders whether the eyes of the underworld were truly deceived. Who knows? Maybe they have other plans, or Yama's still on strike.Season 1 Chapter 80: The Night it Rained Fire (17) * Asha seems to be implying that Claude's earlier prediction, that all her cards will die, may be wrong.Season 2 Chapter 20: The Weapon of a God (8) It is still unclear who the cards represent, including whether Teo Rakan is among them. 2-87 Leez.jpg|bundled-up Leez 2-87 Evading the Underworld.jpg|fooling the underworld 2-87 Aaagh.jpg|Aaagh! References